The Paradise - A new beginning
by BringBackTheParadise
Summary: Picks up immediately after the series finale. Denise tries to get her business started while keeping up a balanced relationship with Moray; Katherine expects that with her pregnancy she will be able to pick up the pieces of her broken marriage; Weston concocts a plan to bring down the Paradise once and for all... (The original story and characters belong to their respective owners)
1. Chapter 1

***Author's note: This is my first ever fanfiction, so I would be glad for any tips and reviews! :) (And since I am not a native English speaker please feel free to point out any mistakes if you see one :) ) I have a whole storyline planned out that would make a kind of Season 3 of the Paradise and I try my best to see it through! ***

 **Chapter 1**

Reunited at last, they walked back into the Paradise, smiling and whispering to each other in utter delight. Denise felt like her head was spinning from all the joyful thoughts and future plans racing through her mind. She talked excitedly, while trying to keep a low voice, holding on to Moray, enjoying the feel of him beside her, as they were promenading leisurely through the store. Moray felt the warmth of love flood through him, as he watched her try to recount all the things, she would have to do, to reopen her uncle's shop as a beauty store.

"You see, the storefront is acceptable enough, for now, but I'll have to redo the insides of course, to…"

"Khm."

They stopped abruptly upon hearing the little, but resounding cough, looked up, and found themselves almost face to face with Dudley. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there, Dudley." - said Moray somewhat apologetically, but with a grin spreading wide on his face.

"Yes, I can see that, quite clearly." - Dudley answered, trying hard to conceal his amusement. "And you have absolutely nothing to apologise for, my friend, as I am delighted to see that you two could finally worked things out. Because that is what had happened, I believe?" - he nodded towards them with a questioning look on his face.

Moray chuckled as he looked again at Denise and hugged her close. "Yes, Dudley. Your observation is quite correct." - he said.

"Well, then, I am glad for both of you. Truly." Dudley placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "And forgive me, for I wouldn't want to ruin your good mood, but you've got a message from…Tom Weston. It has arrived just moments ago." He passed a note to Moray.

Moray took the little envelope and opened the letter. His brows furrowed, as his eyes quickly scanned the little piece of paper through. "What is it, sweetheart?" - asked Denise with a tone of concern in her voice, placing a hand on his forearm. "Well…it seems like he wants to have a talk. He writes I am to meet with him at Belville Hall tonight at eight. Quite enigmatic." With a heavy sigh he passed the note to Denise so she could read it for herself. "Wonder what he wants this time!" - exclaimed Moray sarcastically.

"Well, you will find out soon enough, whether you want it or not. It could be important." – shrugged Dudley. "I'll leave you to it, then." – he said with a courteous nod and smiled at them as he left.

* * *

Katherine stood quietly by the window, and stared outside. The countryside looked so peaceful in the morning, and for the first time in weeks, she felt completely at ease with the world. She placed a loving hand on her stomach, rubbed it gently and smiled to herself. Soon she would have another child to love, who could love her, without conditions. The prospect excited her greatly. She was secretly hoping for another girl, but, she felt sure, that her husband would prefer a boy. There was absolute silence in the room aside from the occasional rustling of papers, as Tom Weston turned a page in the newspaper he was reading. Katherine slowly turned around and looked thoughtfully at her husband. Their relationship did seem to improve a bit, since their talk last night, but Katherine knew they still had a long way to go. But she was hopeful and really wanted to make the effort. If not for their sakes, then at least for their children's.

"Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you send the message to Moray?"

"Mmhh."

Weston didn't look up from his paper and Katherine could tell that he was agitated, to say the least. "Darling, believe me, I don't want this any more than you do" - she said, as she moved towards him "But we talked it over and over last night and it does seem like a reasonable step." She knelt beside the chair.

Weston finally looked at her and neatly folded the newspaper in half, as he set it down on the table. "I understand why it is reasonable. I understand, that we need to do this, if we want a chance to renew what was once between us, Katherine, but that doesn't mean I am content with this idea at all…I couldn't help but feel…humiliated and…defeated." - he murmured this last word through gritted teeth. Katherine cast a nervous glance at him. "Why should Moray benefit from our situation? Why should he get all he ever wanted?" Weston clenched his fist and gave Katherine a sharp look. She didn't avert her eyes, but held his gaze. Now, that she's got a chance to turn on a new leaf she wouldn't allow him to back out. Not at any price.

"Tom, darling, you mustn't think like that, this is not about Moray, this is about us, our family. And there is absolutely no shame in it, nor it is a defeat, this is much more like a…a reconciliation, a chance to create a new dream for us. Like we've promised each other." She placed her hand on his and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Moray led Denise into his office and closed the door behind them. Denise was still clutching Weston's letter in her hands, clearly lost in thought. "Denise?" Moray lightly touched her cheek, and then grazed his fingers down her neck and arm. "Is something bothering you, my love?"

At his words Denise slowly turned her chin up to look at him, the haziness not yet completely lifted from her eyes. "No, it's probably nothing…" - she said, staring ahead of herself as her voice trailed off.

"I can see that something's on your mind. You know you can tell me anything. Please, sweetheart, tell me what's troubling you so I may put you at your ease."

Moray stood so close to her and spoke so softly that she felt a little dizzy in the head. Pushing any other thoughts from her mind, she placed her hands on his neck and looked deep into his eyes. "It's just that..John…after the events of last night…please, just be careful what you agree to. Tom Weston is an unpredictable and a quick-tempered man. You can never be quite sure what he might say..or do in the next minute."

Moray could see deep concern reflecting in her eyes and also something else, which he could not quite place. He took her in his arms and stroked her cheek affectionately as he spoke. "Sweetheart, you don't have to worry about any of this. I am just going to go and have a civilized conversation with him, see what he wants. I promise you, it won't come to anything like that silly dice game. I know it was foolish of me, an unnecessary gamble." he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Now that we are together again, I wouldn't risk losing this position I have here, even if I am just his employee. I wouldn't risk losing you again. Ever." He squeezed her arm reassuringly. "I can feel that things will improve for us. I can feel it now, more than ever, Denise." he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her cheek and then moved onto her neck. Denise closed her eyes as she savoured the feel of his lips on her skin for a few moments.

Reluctantly, she pulled slowly away and brought Moray in eye-level with her. "I hope that you are right, John. I desperately want to believe that from now on, things will get easier for us. But, please, when you talk to him, please, remember what kind of a man he is…even when I went to speak with him last night, he turned so..aggressive, I feared he might even…" the words had caught up in her throat as she saw the bewildered look on Moray's face.

"You've never told me about this." - he spoke quietly, his words barely more than a whisper, but they cut through the air nonetheless. His face bore a stern expression she rarely saw on him. "What you feared he might do?" With a nervous glance, Denise turned away from him. "Now you've really got me worried, Denise. Did he hurt you in any way?" Moray reached for her hand but she pulled away.

She was standing with her back to him as she started to speak. "No, it's…it was my fault, really, I said some things to him that I've probably shouldn't have…and he…" Denise turned to face Moray at last, and this time he could definitely distinguish the emotion in her eyes. It was fear. "His mood had changed so quickly, I..I couldn't…I saw something in him…something so terrifying and violent, like he lost control over himself completely." She shuddered at the memory.

"What could you possibly say to him to get a reaction like that?"

"It..it had to do with India, his time in the army..." She closed her eyes for a minute. Moray could see she felt quite uneasy. "But…you really ought to ask Jonas about it." - she pleaded.

Moray stiffened at the mention of Jonas. "Wait a minute. Did you mean to tell me, that Jonas talked to you about what Weston did in India? Did he tell you to use that against him in some way?" After waiting for a moment, Denise hesitantly nodded under his stern glance. "I can't believe this! I have asked Jonas not to meddle with my personal affairs a hundred times! And still he dares to interfere!" He felt anger rise within him as he spoke every word a little louder than before. "And to send you, of all people, to him with this information! How could he put you into this kind of danger, when he knows what that man is capable of!" He shivered with fury. "If anything would have happened to you because of him, I would have strangled him with my bare hands!"

Only his heavy breathing broke the sudden silence that set upon the room. With fierce determination Moray turned towards the door with his fist clenched. Before he could storm out Denise caught up with him and got hold of his wrist. "Let go of me." – he snapped at her. Denise winced at the sharp edge of his voice. "I must put a stop to this. He had his second and third and God knows how many chances already!"

He wrenched his wrist free and reached for the doorknob. "Wait!" Denise rushed between him and the door. "I won't let you do something that you'll regret later."

"Why on earth would I regret this?"

"John, listen to me. You're not thinking straight." - she reached out and placed a hand on his chest. At her touch she felt the pace of his breathing slow down a bit. "It was my idea, to go and meet with Weston. I just simply couldn't sit by and let him do that to Clemence. Surely you can understand that."

Moray nodded slightly and looked at her. "But you could've asked for help. You could've come to me." – he said quietly. Beneath the still inflaming rage there was a lingering sadness to his voice.

Denise placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I know, and maybe I should've. But I had no time to think twice about it. Maybe I was reckless. But I do know want thing for sure." She put her arms around Moray and looked into his eyes. "Jonas meant me no harm. He just wanted me to have something to hold over Tom Weston if the need would arise. You cannot make him leave for offering his help."

Moray stared at her for several moments, then stroked her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead. "All right." - he whispered. "But I'll still have a talk with him. If he wants to stay he'll need to learn about boundaries." He paused and drew a deep breath. "I'm…I'm just terrified of the mere thought of losing you, you know." - he spoke softly while caressing her cheek. "I came so close to it before, not having you in my life. It was torture. I would do anything for you, Denise." The concern and devotion in his eyes was so strong and deep, that it pierced her heart. "Believe me, my love, I would do just the same for you." - she whispered in his ear and hugged him tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Denise! You've been gone forever! Where did you get off to?" Clara exclaimed as she saw her made her way back to Ladieswear. "You seemed awfully distracted all morning, what had happened?"

"Well…" Denise started hesitantly, as she looked around. Fortunately the department was quiet, they were safe from the customers prying eyes and ears. She turned to Clara who was waiting patiently, arms on her hips, for an explanation. "You ought to hear about it sooner or later, so I better just tell you myself…I'm planning to set up and run my own store."

Clara gasped and raised her brow in surprise. Denise tried to remain calm and matter-of-factly, but she couldn't contain her excitement no longer. "You see, I'm going to transform my uncle's shop into a beauty emporium and sell creams for the complexion and all sorts of scented balms and oils, you know, like the one we made with Myrtle. After what Clemence had said, I really think it could be a profitable business, once I manage to build up a great clientele and think of an impressive way of advertising the products…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down a bit and breathe." laughed Clara, watching her intently. She looked at Denise like someone had dropped her on the head. "Your own store? Are you serious?" Her brown curls almost came out of their place as she shook her head disbelievingly. "I mean, I know you always have these ideas, but…"

"You don't think I could do it?" Denise interrupted her. The disappointment in her voice was evident.

"Well, I have every faith in you, but you have to admit, even your capabilities have their limits."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't give me that look, I meant no offence, but…running a business? You don't have the means, the money…"

"Oh, but I do have it." - replied Denise quickly and excitement came over her again. "Take a look at this." She took a note from her pocket and handed over to Clara. "You remember Mr. Ballantine? Well, he will be my backer. He agreed to invest in me. I've got everything I need." - she said proudly as Clara read the note.

"All right, all right, this does sound promising." admitted Clara as she handed back the note to her. She looked up at Denise in wonder. "So is this really happening? Are you really going to do this? What did Moray say?"

"Well, actually, he was the one who gave me the idea. You see, we talked things over last night and he said…well, he said I could never really be happy here in his shadow. So, if I set up my own store here, all of our problems will be solved." Denise paused and looked thoughtfully at Clara, while fidgeting nervously with Ballantine's note in her hands. She decided not to say anything about her sort of proposal to Moray, although she was close to bursting it out. Maybe Clara wouldn't appreciate hearing that everything's about to come together for her. She was now finally able to call Clara her friend and she wouldn't want to do anything to compromise that.

"I see." Clara broke the silence after a moment, when she saw that Denise was done speaking. "Seems like, you have everything figured out, then." – she said slowly, as she processed all that she heard. "Well, to be honest…" - she looked up at Denise - "I'll have never thought that the day would come when I'm sad to see you go."

Denise embraced her in a tight hug. "Thank you, Clara."

"For what?" she asked in surprise as they let go of each other.

"For being my friend."

"Well, you have really grown on me." – she jested. "But maybe now, that you'll be out of the picture, I'll finally get me well deserved chance at being Head of Ladieswear." – she exclaimed and shrugged her shoulders. "Silver linings."

"Very funny."

"So, when do you leave, anyway?"

"What, you're leaving?" they turned around and found Susy behind them, staring at Denise with wide eyes. "But why and when? And why?" Susy ran up to her and stared at her still.

"Susy, give her some space, for heaven's sake, she can't talk if you stand on her." Clara said as she placed a hand on Susy's shoulders. Denise giggled at Clara's failed attempt to move Susy, who seemed like she was frozen to the ground.

"Everything is fine, Susy, I actually have good news for a change. I'm going to build up and run my own store." Denise said to her, her bright blue eyes sparkling with delight as she spoke.

If anything this announcement made Susy's eyes grow larger. "Your own…? Wow, Denise, that sounds amazing! Can I go and work for you then?" she asked eagerly.

It was now Clara's turn to stare in disbelief. "Really, Susy? She mentions one word about this vague idea of a store and you go running no questions asked?" she questioned her mockingly. After a moment of silence they all burst out laughing.

"Well.." said Susy after she could drew some breath "Denise's ideas are always so wonderful and whatever this store is about I'm sure it would be no exception." She held her head high and looked defiantly at Clara.

Denise smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Susy, this really means a lot to me." she said as she hugged her. She could feel a teardrop forming in her eye, but quickly wiped it away before they could notice. "But I know you love working here, in Ladieswear. And, anyway, I can't afford to employ anyone just yet. But, if it ever comes to that, and you would really consider leaving the Paradise, I would be ever so proud to have you."

Susy seemed content enough with that answer and moved away to fold some cloths in the back. Clara started after her, but stopped under the arch and looked over her shoulder at Denise.

"What?"

Clara opened her mouth, but then closed it as she shook her head dismissively and moved quickly behind the curtain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rhythmical clacking of the carriage wheels filled Moray's head on his way to Belville Hall. He leaned back in his seat and took off his hat. Denise really was resourceful…he thought with a smile on his face. This idea of hers, a beauty emporium will surely be a success in her hands. He couldn't believe it, that he hasn't seen it in her sooner. Or perhaps he just wouldn't want to see it. She was like him in every possible way. He realised know, that she would fight for the things she desired, until her last breath, with every possible mean necessary. Like he has.

Suddenly the smile froze on his face as his thoughts left Denise behind and moved on to Tom Weston. Deep inside he truly is a very troubled man and can't escape his past no matter what he does, Moray thought bitterly. He tried to imagine himself in his place, how can it feel like to be burdened with the consequences of a moment of weakness, not being able to forget, to literally bear the scars of it forever. Perhaps he could even pity him, he thought, if the circumstances were different. But they were not. That man took the Paradise away from him, tried to torment him by using Denise, tried to put a wedge between them, to make him turn on her and he nearly succeeded. All he could feel was anger and hatred. And when he thought about what Denise had told him…

But now more than ever he needed to calm down, to face him with a clear head, no matter his feelings towards him. The carriage came to a stop. After a few moments, Moray got out and slowly walked up to the door with a clenched fist and an angry cloud over his head.

* * *

"What is it that I hear about you bloody leaving?" Myrtle yelled out in her usual, not so delicate manner, upon seeing Denise step into the refectory.

"From where have you heard?" asked Denise in surprise for it was merely hours ago that she, herself thought out the idea of the store.

"Susy told me." Myrtle beckoned to the table Susy was sitting at.

Denise looked over at her and gave her a questioning look. "I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret, Denise." said Susy quite embarrassed. "Do forgive me, I am just so excited for you, I couldn't possibly keep it to myself."

"Never mind, Susy, there is really nothing to forgive." she said to her reassuringly. A relieved expression spread across Susy's face as she returned to her plate. "Actually, Myrtle, I came here to talk to you about just that." said Denise with a mysterious smile on her face. "Can we speak somewhere private?"

"Sure." said Myrtle cautiously as they moved into the kitchen.

"So…Myrtle. How would you feel about a business opportunity?"

"A business opportunity? Denise, I don't understand half what you bloody talking about."

Denise giggled at her confusion and began to explain the situation. "You see, it is true. About me leaving. I want to run my own store."

"Well, that's an idea! I wouldn't want to believe it, when Susy told me!" exclaimed Myrtle in surprise.

"You see, I intend to sell beauty products, including the cream coloured with rogue we made the other night. And since it was your mother's recipe after all…I was wondering if I could get your consent." Denise hesitated for a moment, but since Myrtle just stood there, gaping at her, she continued. "I…I wouldn't want you to think that I…used you in any way."

She looked so embarrassed that Myrtle couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Are you serious? Are you really asking for my bloody consent?"

"And not just your consent…" Denise added hurriedly "But also I want to offer you something in return. I thought maybe you could get some percentage of the income from these creams…we could draw up a contract, we could be like business partners even…"

"A bloody business partner? Me?" Myrtle's eyes widened as she imagined how grand that would be like. "But, Denise, I don't know the first thing about these things." she said nervously.

"Oh, Myrtle, you really wouldn't have to be involved in business matters. You could just enjoy the fruits of labour." Denise said, excitement spreading on her face. "I just thought that I must give you credit somehow, since you were the one who showed me the recipe. So, what do you think?" she asked and looked expectantly at Myrtle.

"Well..it's..I..don't know what to say, really. For once in my bloody life it seems I am at a total loss of words." she said and threw her arms in the air helplessly.

Denise smiled at her and kindly patted her shoulder. "Nothing has to change, Myrtle. I won't force you into anything you don't want to be part of. I just thought that maybe both of us could benefit from this opportunity. Supposing I could make this shop a reality, of course…" she shrugged and continued. "Of course you have plenty of time to think about it. Just tell me when you are ready."

"Thank you, Denise. I will think about it." she said thickly. "I..this is really.." she waved her hand and raised a handkerchief to her nose.

"Oh, Myrtle." Denise kissed both her cheeks and hugged her tight. "I must go now, but I will see you soon." she nodded at her warmly and left. Myrtle stood there for a while smiling to herself, sniffing and wiped away the tears from her eyes as she watched Denise go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Katherine." Moray nodded at her with a weak smile, only to be rewarded with a cold glance from her part. 'Not all is forgiven, it seems' he thought. He hastily averted his eyes and turned to the man of the house. "Mr. Weston."

"Moray, please, this way." Weston started towards the living room, so he followed him obediently. "Katherine" Weston turned to look at her "Please, attend to Flora, while I talk the matters over with Moray, privately." He stressed the last word as he saw that Katherine was moving towards the living room as well.

She stopped abruptly. "Of course, my darling. I'll leave you to it." she said lightly and hurried along, but Moray could not help but notice the nervous flicker in her eyes as she tore her gaze away from her husband.

* * *

Weston carefully lowered himself down in his chair as the butler came in and set down a tray with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. The servant poured out the drinks and left, slightly bowing at Weston.

"Sir."

"Thank you, Jackson." Weston took a sip before motioning towards the other glass. "Please, Moray, help yourself."

With a thanking nod he took the glass and sat down across Weston. A few moments passed as Moray looked expectantly at him, watching Weston turning his glass around and around in his fingers. Moray felt his anger rising but tried his best to control himself and took a generous gulp from his whiskey. He felt almost instantly better as the liquid pleasantly burned his throat going down.

Weston was the first to break the heavy silence between them. "So, Moray...you must be rather curious why I initiated this meeting in the first place."

Moray cleared his throat. "Well, yes, sir. To be honest, after our last encounter I wondered how…"

"I am not one to beat around the bush, Moray." Weston interrupted sharply. "The cause of this meeting is of course…the Paradise." He took a sip of his whiskey and repositioned himself in the chair. "Actually, I have a proposition laid out for you."

* * *

"Hey, Denise! Wait up!" Denise turned in the direction of the voice coming from behind her and waited until Sam caught up to her. "Hey, you…Oh, I am so out of shape." he sighed and rubbed his side, trying hard to catch his breath.

"What is it, Sam?" laughed Denise.

Sam smiled at her and quickly straightened himself. "Later we will all go down to the Three Crowns. I thought we could do a little celebration. If, of course, you'll come as well." he winked.

"Oh, Sam that would be great, but I really can't tonight." she smiled apologetically. "I have so many things on my mind, that…and anyway, what is this celebration for?" she raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Well, you, of course." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her forward. "Or, your wonderful future as a store owner, more precisely." he added casually as they walked side by side.

Denise stopped and turned towards him. "How on earth do you know about that?"

"One word." He raised a finger and leaned close like he was passing on a great secret. "Susy." A smirk was playing at the corner of his lips as he continued "Honestly, I was a little hurt that you didn't tell me yourself, but worry not, no hard feelings here, we can celebrate anyway. So, I thought we could start by…" Denise put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"I would've told you, Sam, if I had the time." she started, her eyes laughing "But this whole thing is quite new, I have just thought of it this morning, in fact and I haven't been able to catch my breath since. I really should tell Susy to not make a big deal out of it just yet." she sighed.

"Oh, I should probably tell you…already too late for that." He looked deep into her eyes. "Susy has told every living soul she could find." he declared dramatically.

"Oh, well, good to know." she laughed.

"So, Three Crowns? Eight o'clock?" Sam asked hopefully.

Denise shrugged her shoulders. "I really can't tonight, Sam. You are sweet, but after a long day like this, all I want is some peace and quiet." She pulled him into a quick hug "I am sorry. But, another night, for sure." she reassured him with a bright smile.

"Well, all right, whatever the lady wants." he smiled, defeated.

"Good night, Sam."

* * *

"I mean no offence, sir, but you've never quite liked the way I managed things before, and now you want me to have more authority?" Moray's brows furrowed in confusion as he carefully laid out his words.

Weston sipped his drink before answering. "Let's just say, I think of myself as an honourable man. A man of his word. Going back on a promise or an order is a clear sign of…weakness. After all, that lucky throw of yours did win you back the store. Or at least part of it. I'm only sorry we didn't get to finish our little game." A cruel smile appeared on his face as he poured himself another glass of whiskey. "But what's done is done, or so they say. It doesn't make sense for a mere employee to own part of what supposedly is my property. Don't you agree?"

Moray was watching him closely throughout his monologue. He cleared his throat and asked the question that's been lingering in his mind from the moment he sat down. "So, Mr. Weston, sir, is that mean, that perhaps you would be willing to consider…selling the Paradise back to me?"

Weston's booming laugh filled the room, making Moray flinch. He could practically hear as his hopes of reclaiming what was once his, crashed into the ground. "Oh, Moray, no, that is not at all what I meant." He made a show of wiping away a laughing tear before continuing. "You see, I do not wish to lose a business as lucrative as the Paradise. No, I simply mean to refrain a little from managing to be able to turn my attention elsewhere."

"If I may, Mr Weston, what do you mean by 'elsewhere', sir?"

Weston stiffened. "Not that any of it is your concern, but my wife…Katherine is with child."

"Oh, really?" said Moray in surprise. He certainly didn't see this coming. "In this case, let me offer you my most sincere congratulations, sir."

Weston gave him a sharp look. "Yes, thank you." he said a little annoyed. "We intend to spend more time focusing on our family and as a consequence to that, I will have less time for the deals of the Paradise. So, after careful consideration, we…khm…I thought that the most reasonable solution would be…" Something in his voice told Moray that whatever was coming was not exactly Weston's preference. 'Katherine's influence, perhaps.' he thought, absentmindedly sipping his drink. "A joint ownership." Moray jerked his head up at Weston's last words, the sudden movement causing him to choke on his whiskey. "W-What?" he managed to squeeze in between coughs. He stared at Weston, not being able to say anything else.

"A joint ownership." repeated Weston impatiently, annoyed at his blank expression.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Come in." Denise answered to the knock on her door, as she combed through her hair, getting ready to turn in for the night. She glanced at her watch and supposed Moray must have come back from his meeting with Weston. A playful smile curved up the edge of her lip. Even after all this time, there was something enticing and intriguing in meeting with him in the seclusion of her room. Like the stolen moments they had together in the old days. She put down the comb and turned expectantly towards the opening door.

To her surprise (and slight disappointment), it was Clara who stormed in, with a heavy scent of alcohol trailing behind her. "Oh, it is a shame you were cooped up in here, all alone. Sam was rather disappointed you hadn't come to the Three Crowns with us!" she exclaimed as she flung herself down onto the bed. "He had this whole plan in mind to…" a sudden fit of laughter caught her as she began gesturing vigorously with her hands. She had trouble breathing she was laughing so hard "Hh-He had this…" her voice slowly died out in a muffled snort.

"Clara, could you keep your voice down?" Denise hushed her. "It is the middle of the night!"

She wiped the laughing tears out of her eyes and took a big breath to calm herself. It took quite some time before she could breath evenly again. "Why are you in such a sour mood?" she said in a mocking whisper, after finally recovering herself. "I thought you got everything you have ever wanted: the perfect job, the perfect man, the perfect life…"

Denise tried to ignore the evident bitterness coming from her words and dismissed it as the consequence of heavy drinking. After rearranging herself in the chair, she folded her hands in her lap. "Have you seen Moray?" She meant to sound casual, but the nervous tension in her voice was unmistakable, even to Clara.

"No, I haven't." She perched up an eyebrow. "Why? What has he done now?"

"Nothing…" Denise sighed. "It's just that…he had a meeting with Weston and I thought he would be back by now. I hope everything is all right."

"Why wouldn't it be all right?" The worrying look on Denise's face sobered up her a little and she tried her best to comfort her friend. "Denise, look, I am sure everything is all right. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen? He gives Moray the sack and drives him out of town?"

"Clara, that's not helpful at all!"

"Well sorry, but after the drinks that I had, it's very hard to feel sympathetic." She leaned back on the bed, let out a tired sigh and closed her eyes. "You know what?" She sat up suddenly. "If Weston casts Moray out, I shan't stay here either. I wouldn't want to work for a man like him. Sometimes I think I had enough of men all together!"

A nervous flicker appeared in Denise's eyes. "He wouldn't cast him out. He couldn't. John owns part of the store now."

"You really think Weston would honour an agreement based on a game? He can do as he pleases. Although…" she lowered her voice to a whisper "…he can't have _everything_ he pleases, I made sure of that." She fell back on the bed and curled up comfortably.

Denise raised her eyebrow in surprise but thought better of it and didn't question Clara's words. Perhaps tomorrow morning she won't even remember this exchange. Instead, in hope to keep herself from dwelling too much on why Moray hasn't been back yet, she guided the conversation into a different direction. "What would you do, Clara, if it weren't for the Paradise?"

Clara remained silent as if she hadn't heard her. Denise began to wonder if she was perhaps asleep, but then she propped up on one elbow to look at her. Her eyes took on a dreamy look as she declared with feigned enthusiasm:

"Run the store with you and we can conquer the world together!"

Denise crossed her arms. "I am serious."

"Oh, I've no stomach for a talk like that now…I'd rather go to sleep."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But everyone needs to have a plan for the future, you know."

"You know what _my_ future plans are?" She waited a second while Denise looked curiously at her. "Catch a rich husband and live the grand life!" Her triumphant exclamation sounded false even to herself. "Like I could have hope for any better in this miserable life." she added to counter the pitying look on Denise's face.

"Life doesn't have to be miserable, Clara."

"Perhaps your life doesn't. But according to me own experiences, life often don't go as you want…or have planned." A heavy silence settled between them as Clara's words echoed off the walls. Several moments passed before she jumped up from the bed, clapping her hands. "Well, that's enough misery for today!"

"Clara…"

" _Don't_." She waved her handbag dismissively as she reached the door. "And don't you wait up for him all night long." She pointed an accusing finger at her. "No man worth that much trouble." And with a heavy yawn, she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'There is bound to be a trap in this. Weston would surely not give up this easily.' Moray thought while fidgeting some accounts he ought to look through, but couldn't find the strength to. He tossed the papers onto the table with an exasperated sigh and buried his head into his hands. Although he had spent almost the entire night lying awake, thinking about Weston's proposal, he still had no idea what could be the catch in it.

A sudden knock on the door broke his train of thoughts. "Yes!" Moray jerked his head up, a little annoyed at the interruption.

It was early morning and he thought he was the only one up and working at this hour, that he would have some peace and quiet to think things over once more. 'Perhaps hundredth time the charm.' But, he thought bitterly, that was obviously not the case.

He looked up at the sound of the creaking door and saw Denise peer inside. Seeing the way her eyes lit up at the sight of him made Moray set all disquieting thoughts aside and he jumped up to greet her. A loving smile spread across his face as he embraced her in a welcoming hug. "Good morning, sweetheart, how are you?" he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "What are you doing here so early? Has something happened perhaps? You do look a bit worried."

"I'm worried because of you, John." she reproached him, gently smacking his chest. "You never told me, what Weston wanted from you yesterday." Her eyes scanned his, in hope she could find some answers there.

"Oh, well, do forgive me, my love, but I got back so late, I didn't want to wake you." he said, trying to hide his uneasiness behind a smile and before she could say anything else, he quieted her with a kiss.

Denise wanted to further inquire about his meeting, but every time he kissed her, she felt it was getting more and more hopeless. Finally she gave up and leaned into him with all her body, kissing him back more deeply. When they broke apart, all out of breath, she forced herself to pull away from him. She could see before that there was something troubling him. And she wasn't going to let secrets come between them. Not again. "John. John, listen to me, please." she pleaded as he was constantly trying to pull her back into his embrace.

"All right." he said, surrendering. "If you are sure you want to spend our morning together talking about Weston when there are so many other things we could do…" he teased her, watching her longingly as his eyes flipped between her eyes and her lips.

"Yes, I am quite sure." laughed Denise. "Besides, we will have plenty of time for…other things." she said playfully as her fingers grazed his lips. "So" she clapped her hands, snapping both of them back to reality "tell me about the meeting."

"Well…" Moray crossed his arms and tried to gather his thoughts "All of it was rather peculiar, really." He smoothed back his hair and stole an anxious glance at her "Weston offered me a joint ownership of the Paradise."

Denise couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp and leaned on his desk. "But, that's great, isn't it?" she began carefully as the weight of his words settled between them "I mean, I know it's not _exactly_ what you wanted, but…" The excitement she felt slowly building up in her dimmed as she saw the heavy look Moray's face wore. Her brows furrowed. "Or do you fear there is perhaps another thing to it, something he didn't tell you? A trap of some sort?"

"Well, there is bound to be one, isn't it?" He threw his arms up in desperation. "Or am I just seeing ghosts? I mean, this may be the chance I've been waiting for. I would certainly be in a better position than I am now, less at his mercy, but…" His voice trailed off and he took Denise's hands in his. "What do _you_ think, sweetheart?"

"I think, that…for some unknown reason, Weston is willing to give you an upper hand." Her eyes glistened with hope. "What if, this is his way of making amends and putting every past scheming behind us?"

"Oh, I don't know about that, darling, but…the reason for it is not exactly unknown. Katherine is with _child_." Denise's eyes widened in surprise. "The joint ownership is for him to spend more time focusing on the family. Or so he says. I mean, Weston is not the kind of man who is known for putting family first." He sighed heavily.

Denise put her arms around him and smoothed the worrying wrinkles on his forehead. "And what would be the terms of such an agreement?"

Moray relaxed a bit under her touch and knitted his brows in concentration. "Well…the contracts would be drawn next week if I accept…I would be given a free hand in business deals, placing orders, managing…and he would come in for a report every week or so. Oh, and I would have to notify him on my actions, but that's understandable. He said he doesn't want to withdraw completely from managing the store."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." she said cautiously, her eyes scanning his.

"Yes, but what would that mean for me?" He let go of her and turned away. "Am I to be forever _his_ partner?" he cried out in desperation. "Am I never going to be able to get back completely what is rightfully mine?" His voice trembled with frustration as he stood hunched up, clutching the desk for support.

"John." She placed a hand on his tense shoulder, gently rubbing it. "Are you worried because you have to share the ownership or because you have to share it with _him_?"

He reached for her hand and let out a sigh. "I really don't know, Denise."

"From what I can see…you have to take this opportunity. Perhaps, in time, Weston will change his mind and be prepared to sell his share. And when that time comes, who could be in better position to buy, than his partner?"

Moray looked into her bright eyes beaming at him and knew she was right.

* * *

"Arthur!" he called out to the boy rushing past in the distance. Arthur stopped in his tracks and hurried to his side.

"Yes, Mr Moray, sir?"

Moray took out a letter from his pocket and held it front of the boy. "Listen, Arthur, I need this message taken up to Belville Hall, immediately. It is very important. Can you see to it?"

"Of course, Mr Moray, sir." he nodded eagerly and took the little envelope from him. He bowed goodbye with a polite smile and hurried along. Moray nodded his thanks and watched him vanish into the crowd.

He put his hands in his pockets and stood with legs shoulder-width apart, staring at the busy street before him. The air felt lighter, even the colours seemed to shine brighter than before, as a triumphant feel swept over him which he welcomed with great relief. He turned and looked up at 'The Paradise' sign above him, burning bright in the morning sunshine. A shy smile curved up his lips at the thought: all of this will be _his_ , once again. Not entirely his, sure, but that didn't break his spirit. Because he knew that no matter the time and energy it would take, he would get back what has been stolen from him. And his goal just came one step closer.

 *** Author's note: So, I thought that this would happen over a few days time after the series finale. From now on it will be one week's happenings over one or two chapters. I have never really written anything so it is a little hard for me at times, but I try my best to develop my storytelling skills so I hope I can pick up the pace and make this interesting and hopefully enjoyable for you! I am thankful for anyone who takes the time to read it and welcome any reviews, critics, ideas. ***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Moray, the accounts for Ladieswear."

"Thank you, Dudley." He took the papers from his outstretched hand, barely glancing at them before turning to the window, staring at the busy street before him. His brows furrowed in concern. "Have the new goods arrived yet? We cannot let Weston see any faltering in my..."

"The delivery has just arrived this morning, Moray, on time and in immaculate condition." Dudley interrupted, struggling to keep a straight face. Moray soundlessly heaved a sigh of relief and turned away from the window only to find his friend smirking at him. "What?" he shrugged helplessly.

Dudley straightened up and put a hand on Moray's shoulder. "Oh, nothing. Just try not to be so _bloody_ worried all the time." he nodded at him, emphasizing every word. "You can be at ease now, you know. Everything you have ever wanted, everything we have worked for " he gestured around the room "is now yours. You even have the papers to prove it."

It has been almost a week now, since Weston came in with a solicitor and they had drawn up a contract, rendering him and Moray joint owners of the Paradise. The administration was swift and comprehensive. Although seeing his name under ' _owner of the Paradise_ ' had made him weak in the knees, it was a moment of triumph. Everything he and Denise had to endure during this past year had been leading up to this. He had to hide a victorious smile from Weston who scrutinized his every move, looking far from someone who had just made a beneficial business deal. Moray had quickly signed every empty slot on the paper and then the deed was done.

"Just look at what you can accomplish, man, you have lost and fully gained back your store in a matter of years." Dudley continued to reassure him, as Moray still looked a little sceptical.

"Well, I didn't have much hand in either, honestly."

"You know, I can't understand one thing. You are more anxious now, than when we have started out all those years ago. Remember our first day? You were unwavering, steady as a rock, ready to face anything that may come in our way. So sure of yourself and of the success of the Paradise. I have always envied you for your confidence, you know. So tell me, what's the difference now?"

"Because back then it was all about you and me, Dudley, that is the difference. We were making our dream come true, you and me against the world, against all odds. We were a team, we have worked together so well..."

"And we still do."

"Of course we do, but now, I also have to put up with Weston and his..." He left the sentence trail off in an annoyed shrug.

"You can't let your dislike for the man get in your way. You own the Paradise outright now, just as much as he. You are not his employee anymore. And besides, everyone knows you are more of a part of this place than he'll ever be. But, you both want success, and that's what matters most. Now, I must go and supervise everything runs swiftly in the loading bay." Dudley moved towards the door. "You don't have to like the man to work together with him..." He added as an afterthought before he left the room.

"No, but it would make work a lot easier." Moray sighed and stared out the window, lost in thought. He noticed a blonde head emerge from a carriage then bob down the street. Denise came back from her first business meeting with Ballantine and from her demeanour, Moray guessed it had gone well. He hoped to catch her eye but she was too distracted smiling down on a piece of paper before folding it in half and putting it away in her handbag. She crossed the street with hurried steps, going in to the Paradise.

* * *

"What is it, Flora?" Weston perched up an eyebrow. "You seem more quiet than usual."

They were having breakfast in the garden by themselves as Katherine stayed inside, resting. Morning sickness had its toll on her. Flora slowly put down her fork and glanced at her father thoughtfully. She opened her mouth then just as quickly closed it back again.

"Has something upset you?" Weston asked, getting impatient. The sound of his fingers tapping on the table echoed in Flora's ears. She shook her head vigorously and resumed eating. "No, Papa." she added quietly to emphasize.

Weston watched her for a moment then turned his attention back to his morning paper. Flora glanced at him cautiously from time to time, but didn't say another word.

* * *

"How did it go, sweetheart?" he asked softly after pulling away from a tender kiss. The way her eyes lighted up at the mention of her meeting answered Moray's question before Denise could open her mouth. "Look at this!" She pulled the piece of paper out of her handbag and carefully folded out what appeared to be a layout of a room.

Moray studied it for a moment then looked up and smiled approvingly at her. "Is that...?"

"Yes, it is." she interrupted, pride and excitement mixing into one brimming emotion in her voice. "The first drawn plan of my shop."

* * *

"You can clear the plates away, Jackson, and bring round the carriage. I'll go to the Paradise at once." Weston rose from the table, pulling back his chair.

"Yes, sir."

Flora watched her father get up. "Is Mama ill, Papa?" she asked suddenly, finally working up the courage to say what's been bothering her all morning. Weston stopped mid-step and turned to look at his daughter.

"Why would she be, Flora?"

"She spends so much time resting in bed and we barely go out anymore. I heard her get sick in the bathroom." Her eyes glistened with worry. She had grown to love Katherine as if she were her real mother and now she felt sick with concern for her.

Weston hesitated for a moment then sighed hard. "Er..There is nothing wrong with Katherine, Flora." He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to worry about her."

There was an alien softness to his tone which Flora could not place. The lack of the usual sharp edge to his words made Flora curious. She had seldom known his father to act like this. She raised her head and looked directly at him, waiting. Weston coughed uncomfortably under her gaze. "Katherine is..." he felt lost for words. This kind of conversation was clearly meant for mother and daughter. It was surely not his duty.

"Why don't we talk about it later? Perhaps you could ask Katherine about it, if she feels better." He took a glance at his pocket watch. "I have business to attend to just now." Flora watched him go and wondered what subject could be so sensitive that her father couldn't bring himself to talk about it. She jumped up from her chair and set for the house.

* * *

"When we spoke about the implementation of the shop suddenly I could see it so clearly it felt like I was standing in it. The minute you open the door, a soft, tingling sound of a wind chime marks your arrival. You go in, and all around the room, there are displays and counters here and here" she pointed to the drawing "and if you go further into the dining room – which would be a dining room no longer, but a room full of colour and scent and glamour..."

As he listened to her speak, he too felt a great rush of excitement wash over him. He was reminded of Dudley and him at the start of their business when the world was full of promise and hope. At this stage, Moray knew it well, it felt as though anything is possible and nothing can stand in one's way. He smiled knowingly to himself. It was clear now, more than ever, that she was his little champion no more.

"...And in the back, I would transform the little bedroom into a boudoir, tastefully secluded by the drawing of a curtain. The ladies could retire here and try out the products they wish to buy – I would provide samples of all sorts – they would feel as safe and sound as they were in their own bedrooms." She sighed and looked up. "It would be..."

"Perfect." Moray nodded as he finished her sentence for her and reached out, touching her face. "It would be perfect, my love." He repeated softly and placed the layout onto the desk before pulling her in his embrace. "You really think so?" she asked hopefully as she traced his cheekbone, her fingers touching him lightly. He kissed her. "Yes." he breathed before kissing her again. Denise leaned into him and crossed her arms around his neck when a sharp knock sounded on the door.

They broke apart. The door opened and Jonas stepped into the office. "I apologise, Mr Moray, sir, but Mr Weston is here to discuss the weekly report of the store." His sharp expression softened a bit upon noticing Denise. Over the years he'd known her, she had taken up a special place in his heart. He admired her for her wit and courage and swore to himself to help her along the way, as he did with Mr Moray.

"If I may, Mr Moray, sir, I could tell him to come back at a more appropriate time if you would prefer it."

"No, Jonas." Moray sighed hard. "Send him in now. Better get it over with."

"Sir." Jonas bowed and stepped out of the room.

"I have some business to attend to anyway, so see you soon." Denise said and gave him a quick kiss goodbye. "I know you still have doubts about working with Weston, but remember, you have nothing to worry about. You own the store out of right now." And with a loving smile, she was gone. Her words rang in his ears, soothing him, long after the door closed behind her with a solid thump.

* * *

Jonas withdrew from the door as he allowed Weston to step into Moray's office. Weston glared at him but instead of humbly averting his gaze, Jonas only smiled and nodded politely, causing Weston to flinch and hurry along. Jonas's betrayal stung him still and he swore he would make him pay for it. One day. No one could play games with him and get away clean.

Jonas placed his right hand on the doorknob and closed it carefully, locking himself on the outside. The only sounds that reached him from the room were the incoherent, muffled voices of people and the screeching of chairs having been moved around. It was useless, lingering around. He slowly walked back to his station, but kept an intense gaze on the door. _Mr Moray might need him at any time._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Weston watched Moray thrive in his natural habitat, going on about figures and accounts, goods and selling rates. It annoyed him beyond words. He felt as though he had been robbed of all power and he hated feeling vulnerable more than anything in the world. "Mhmm." He murmured his agreement with Moray's latest remark about some imported foreign goods. He let his eyes wander around the room, lingering a minute on the leather chair reserved for the head of the Paradise and finally settling on a piece of paper left lying on the desk. It appeared to be some kind of layout and he was intrigued. Moray hasn't mentioned anything about an extension. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What is that?" he asked sharply, interrupting Moray's monologue about a new fashion trend in Paris. "A new extension to the Paradise? How ambitious of you, Moray. Wish you had discussed with me first, though. We are supposedly business partners, isn't that correct?" Moray looked in the indicated direction and saw the layout Denise proudly presented to him earlier. He frowned.

"Oh, that? That is nothing of importance, Mr Weston. It has absolutely nothing to do with the Paradise." - he cleared his throat - "Now, if you could turn your attention to this matter, I would love to hear your opinion on something." he continued, trying to keep his voice light and casual. Something told him inside, that Weston knowing about Denise's plans before time, wouldn't be in their best interests.

"Still, I would very much like to know what this is intended for." Weston insisted, as he snatched the paper up from the desk.

* * *

"Sam!"

"Ah, Denise! What can I do for you on this fine day?" Sam asked with a usual playful grin on his face while folding a piece of silk and putting it away under the counter. "A sample from our newest, finest silk perhaps?" He leaned on his counter and looked at her expectantly.

Denise rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, Sam, I was just wondering if you could perhaps help me with something."

"Anything." The answer came flying instantly out of his mouth. "What, exactly?" - he added as an afterthought. Denise couldn't help but smile at his eagerness.

"You, of course, know what my plans are with my uncle's shop..."

"Yes, perfectly well." he nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Susy made sure every living soul knows about it."

"Sam. I need someone to do the renovating. I'll have to redo the whole shop, mostly from the inside: new counters put in, a place for displays in the windows, that kind of thing. And I was wondering..."

"Of course I'll help you. It will be good as new, when I'm done with it."

"...if you could recommend someone I could hire." Denise sounded almost apologetic for unintentionally breaking his spirits. Sam quickly recovered and turned his disappointment into feigned pique. "Why hire someone, when you have the perfect man for the job right in front of you!"

"Sam, this is not a joke, I..."

"Denise, I would never dare to joke on such matters. My father was the best carpenter on this side of the river. Haven't I told you that already? And I wouldn't want to bring shame on his name by not helping those in need." The serious expression on his face melted into a cheeky grin. "If you provide the tools I'll do the rest, don't you worry."

"Well, if you are sure, then I will gladly accept your help. I can even show you an early concept of the..." she started excitedly, looking for the layout on her. Her smile faltered when she realized it was missing. "Oh, I must have left it in Moray's office!" she exclaimed in frustration.

Sam throw a questioning look at her, but Denise only waved it aside. "I'll have to show it to you some other time then. And in the meanwhile, thank you, for your help. I'll be sure to make it worth your time." She said and kissed his cheek on an impulse.

"Well, you made it worth it to me already." He winked at her then turned eagerly to a customer who was waiting for his attention. "What can I help you with today, madam? A sample from our newest, finest silk perhaps?"

* * *

"Denise is leaving the Paradise? Can you really cope with her gone, Moray?" Weston's mocking laugh made Moray's blood boil. "And especially now, when you seem to have everything in hand. Will it still be so, I wonder, with her as competition?" Weston looked at him expectantly, an evil gleam in his eyes.

Moray knew he was back to his old games, trying to get him riled up. Well, he won't give him that satisfaction. "You don't have to worry about the Paradise, Mr Weston." – he answered as calmly as he could and took the paper back from him, with a little more force than he intended.

"Well. That is a relief." Weston picked up his cane and turned it around in his hand thoughtfully. "Although, Moray, you must admit, you have been relying on her far more than any man would. You should've thought this through. She was your greatest asset in running the Paradise." Moray fists clenched at his sides. His jaw tightened. "She was never my asset in anything. She is her own person."

"Of course she is." Weston said, the words coming slow and menacing from his mouth. A tense silence settled amongst them as several moments passed by. It was Weston who finally broke it. "If we are finished..?" Moray only nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Weston put on his hat and made for the door. "Well, keep up the good work, Moray, the sales are looking exceptional. If the rates continue to grow, we should consider another extension soon." He stopped abruptly and looked back at him before stepping out of the office, a crude smile spreading on his face.

"You know perfectly well how little chance she has. No serious businessman will negotiate with her on equal terms. You should have kept her on. Save her from the humiliation." Weston left the store with long strides, Jonas's burning stare following him all the way out.

* * *

"Mama?" Flora looked around the parlour. "Are you here?"

"In here, darling." Came Katherine's voice from her bedroom. Flora found her in front of the mirror, putting on her favourite necklace and matching earrings. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Oh, yes, Flora, dear. Much better." Katherine sat down on her bed and motioned beside her. "Why don't you sit with me for a moment?" Flora nodded and did as asked. A surge of love shot through Katherine as she watched the girl's expectant eyes, brimming with daughterly affection. _Her daughter_. At the first stages of their marriage she had always thought of Flora as her husband's child, someone to care for just to please the man she loved. But now she felt like her love had shifted from the man to his daughter. She cared for Flora like she would for her own child and she was determined to keep her safe and sound from everything. She suddenly felt tears forming in her eyes.

"What is it Mama? Is something wrong?"

"No, my darling. There is nothing wrong." Katherine quickly brushed her tears away with the back of her hand and smiled down at Flora. "I just wanted to tell you a secret."

"A secret?" she asked with a surge of excitement. "What kind of secret?"

Katherine drew in a deep breath and took Flora's hand in hers. "I know you have been afraid that we will be torn from each other. But as I had promised you before, this is never going to happen, I will always be with you, do you understand, my darling?" Flora nodded and reached out to hug her stepmother. Katherine sensed from her fierce grip that these thoughts haunted her still. She held back the tears that threatened to fall and drew another deep breath. "We are a family, your Papa, you and me, and soon, our family will grow." Flora blinked at her in surprise. "You are going to have a little brother or sister."

"A little brother or sister? Really?" At Katherine's affirmative nod an excited smile lit up Flora's face. Her demeanor changed completely as her eyes took on a dreamy look and she jumped up from the bed. "Oh, I do hope it is a sister, we could play together. I will even share my dolls with her, Mama, I promise!" Katherine smiled and pulled her back in a tight embrace, planting a kiss atop her head.

* * *

"What's for pudding, Myrtle?"

"Nothing." She snapped and shoved a plate in front of Sam. The piece of grisly meat on it made for a sad sight. Sam winced. "What do you mean, nothing? I'll sooner starve to death if this is all I got to eat today. How about a slice from yesterday's cake perhaps?" he tried hopefully, his mouth watering at the thought.

"It's all gone. And if you wanna bloody starve to death then do it somewhere else why don't ya, cause I've got work to do and cleaning up after you ain't one of them!"

"What's her problem?" Sam turned to Clara after Myrtle rushed back to the kitchen, fuming in anger.

"Don't know" she shrugged and continued eating. Susy looked at Sam but thought better of it and didn't say anything. "What's gotten into you then? Am I missing something?" He beckoned toward the kitchen. Just then a sharp noise sounded, a plate shattering. "Oh, well don't just bloody stand there, clean it up!" Myrtle bellowed.

"See what I mean?"

Clara put down her fork and looked at Sam. "She is just anxious."

"About what?"

"She has agreed to sell her mother's creams in Denise's future store." started Susie eagerly, leaning close to Sam as if speaking in confidence. "But that also makes her Denise's partner in the business and now she is second guessing herself."

"Myrtle, involved in a business? Lord above, save us all!" Sam laughed and stuffed a huge slab of meat into his mouth.

* * *

Weston rapidly tapped the roof of his carriage, urging the coachman to go. He put his hat beside himself and leaned back, a frown creasing his forehead.

This ridiculous idea of Katherine's to work together with Moray proved to be exactly what he had anticipated: tiresome, enraging and pathetic. The Paradise has lost all appeal it once held for him. He thought back to the choices he had made, the people he had trust. Clara's refusal of his advances, Jonas's betrayal...they all had made a fool out of him. The whole place could go up in flames with every miserable soul in it, for all he cared.

And what's enraged him more, it seemed that everyone around him was starting a new chapter in their life. Katherine, with her pregnancy, Moray with his beloved store, Denise, with her newfound idea. Everyone, except him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He thought he could do it. He had really wanted to try. For Katherine and their future family. But not like this. He kept remembering Moray's smug face last week and the way he had walked around the Paradise like he owned the place. Well, in a way he did own it, Weston reminded himself, cursing soundlessly under his breath. He practically offered Moray everything he had ever wanted on a silver platter. Being the better man was proving harder than he has ever imagined it would be. 'No wonder he doesn't usually take this road.' Weston paced up and down in the room as these thoughts filled his mind like a brewing storm. _No_. He stopped mid-step and frowned. He will not give in this easily, no matter his promise to Katherine. Even the thought of cowardly drawing back made him sick. Suddenly a sharp pain shot in his back, an agonizing reminder of his past, making him reach for the nearest chair for support. For a moment everything went black. His features twisted up in agony, but Weston gritted his teeth and fought through his pain without making a sound. He knew he had to be strong for what's to come.

* * *

"Oh, John, I really need to go now." Moray pulled a questioning eyebrow at her after they broke apart. "I have a business meeting with Mr. Ballantine. He said he had managed to take out a loan to begin renovating the store. We need to work out the details surrounding it." She explained, while straightening up, her eyes brimming with excitement. Moray couldn't help but smile and embraced her in another loving hug, kissing her softly. "I couldn't be prouder of you." he whispered in her ear, making her blush. They remained there a moment before pulling apart.

Denise smiled at him then a sudden thought hit her. "Oh, I almost forgot." she turned away to pull a paper out of her handbag. "Perhaps I should give this to Dudley, instead of you..." Her words trailed off in hesitation.

"What is it?"

"I am handing in my notice."

A moment of surprise made him stare blankly at her. "Just because of formalities. I want to do everything right." She hastened to add as Moray reached out to take the neatly filled out form from her. He cleared his throat, trying to buy some more time to gather his thoughts. "Well then, we just have to find a new Head of Ladieswear, far sooner than I have imagined." His smile did not quite reach his eyes. "You think Clara would accept the position? It would save us the trouble to go through that tiring process, again."

He had known, of course that this day would come eventually, he just hadn't realized it would come this soon. And now part of him wished it didn't. Denise put her hand on his, pulling him back to reality. "We have talked about this. You said this is the only way for both of us to get what we want. And you were right."

"I know that. I just..."

"I know, I feel it too." She glanced around the room, taking every little detail in. "I have always thought I belong here, in the Paradise, ever since I have set foot in it. It was everything I've hoped it would be. And more." She said gently then lightly shook her head, setting a blond curl bounce free from her tight hairdo. Moray smiled a genuine smile then, and reached out to set the stray curl artfully around her face. His fingers brushing against her skin sent a tingling sensation down her spine. "There." Moray whispered almost to himself. The gesture was simple but it meant so much more, for both of them. Their gazes met and for a moment Moray could see the girl she was, when she had first stood in his office before him. How have everything changed since then! He leaned in to kiss her one more time, savouring every second of it. "Go, then. Don't be late for you meeting on my account." His voice was heavy with emotion as he caressed her cheek.

"And you can leave this with me" he indicated the paper in his hand "I'll take care of it."

* * *

Lord Glendenning was a pedantic man. He had always kept all documents regarding his bank affairs under lock and key in his study. After his death, however, the once neat and steady stack of papers was shoved in the back of an empty drawer by Katherine, who couldn't bother to throw them out. Weston was glad for his wife's negligence as he rummaged through the drawer. He felt sure he would find something in there that would help him out. A forgotten business transaction, a possible business partner, perhaps someone who owed Lord Glendenning a favour, money… He would settle for anything if it could prove to be a valuable asset in his desire to bring the Paradise down. So far he found nothing of interest. Just old, long tended accounts and details of several old purchases. Nothing at all to be used as any kind of weapon. Papers flew everywhere, some landing on the floor, some on the table as he tossed the useless stack of documents aside in frustration. Weston clutched the desk, fuming in anger, until his knuckles turned white. But as he glanced back in the drawer he saw a document at the bottom, one he had never seen before. Slowly, he steadied himself and reached for it.

"Conrad Jessop" he read aloud the name thoughtfully as he flipped through the pages. He didn't recall ever hearing about this man, but that meant nothing. He was a soldier all his life, after all, and this Jessop must be a businessman of some sorts. These were confidential files and Weston was surprised that his father-in-law had kept them. It was an old transaction scheme of Conrad Jessop's to buy the freehold of Tollgate Street. The freehold that Lord Glendenning had bought over a year ago. Weston knew about the fact that Glendenning had promised this freehold to Moray but then had had a change of heart and instead had bought it for himself. He wasn't sure about all the details as Katherine only briefly mentioned it, but he was quite sure Moray would still like to get his hands on it if he could. Perhaps Conrad Jessop would as well. Or perhaps he could be persuaded into a deal. 'An enemy of my enemy is my friend, as the saying goes.' Weston thought as a vicious grin spread on his face. He might've just found the very thing he has searched for. Suddenly, the door flung open and Weston hastily tucked the document back into the drawer.

"Tom?" Katherine moved slowly into the room. "What are you doing, my darling?" she asked with a suspicious glance at all the papers lying around.

"Nothing that concerns you, Katherine." he replied coldly. He tried to muster calmness and even warmth to his voice as he saw Katherine's resentful frown. "I am sorry, my dear, I was just searching for something. But it doesn't matter now. We must have thrown it away long ago." He forced a smile on his face and stacked the papers on the table before putting them back into the drawer.

"What were you searching for in my father's old documents?" she asked casually and bended down to pick up a paper lying at her feet.

"Oh, don't bother with that. I'll just ask Jackson to clean up later."

Katherine put the paper down on the desk and turned towards her husband. She could see that he was avoiding her question, that there was something he wasn't telling her. Against her better judgement, she decided to drop the matter. For now. "Actually, I came in to tell you, our carriage has arrived. Flora wants to come as well, so I thought I'll look around in the store with her, while you discuss the weekly report with Moray."

A shade of relief ran through Weston's face and he leaned forward to kiss his wife. "I won't be going to the Paradise today." he said as a plan began forming in his head. "I have some other business that needs my attention. But you can go. In fact, I encourage you to. I wouldn't want Flora to feel disappointed on my account." Before Katherine could say anything, he slipped from the room, leaving her alone with a thousand questions racing through her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mrs. Weston." The doorkeeper nodded as Katherine and Flora walked into the store. The Paradise was somewhat quiet this morning; hardly anyone wandered between the aisles. Katherine noted that with great dissatisfaction and headed for Moray's office. She stopped before knocking on the door and smiled down at Flora.

"Why don't you stay out here, my dear, while I discuss something with Mr Moray?"

"Can I go up to Ladies' Wear, Mama?"

"Sure you can, my dear." Katherine kissed the top of her daughter's head then watched her as she disappeared behind a display of exquisite flowers. Suddenly, Katherine had a strange chill go up her spine. She turned around, nervously looking up and down until she found Jonas staring at her behind his counter. She quickly averted her eyes. There was something in that man that had always unnerved her. She knocked on Moray's office's door and without waiting for a reply she bolted in, trying to escape from Jonas's penetrating gaze.

Moray looked up from his desk at the sound of her entrance. A look of surprise and mild confusion crossed his face. "Katherine, to what do I owe this surprise visit? How can I help you?"

"Moray, I only came to read the weekly report."

"Oh...?" Moray's eyebrows went up in question.

"My husband was...unable to attend." Katherine looked around the office then sat down opposite Moray. He poured a drink to himself then began searching through a stack of papers. He finally found what he was looking for and handed Katherine a document full of figures. The numbers didn't look so good, even to her laic eyes. "I noticed the store is quiet today and I see it has been for the last weeks. Wouldn't it be time for one of your grand ideas, Moray? Or were they always Denise's?" She shot him a challenging glance. Moray stared back at her then drank his whiskey in one gulp. He said nothing. "Speaking of Denise, I heard about her soon-to-be departure. Very ambitious of her." Katherine continued, a malicious gleam in her eye.

"You think so? I do too." Moray answered cheerily.

"Too ambitious, one might say."

"One might." Moray crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. "But not me."

The silence stretched between them as they tried to stare down each other. Katherine was the first to look away. She gazed out the window, suddenly very interested in the going-ons of the street. Moray stifled a triumphant smile.

* * *

"Miss Flora!" Dudley perched up an eyebrow in question. "Are you here all by yourself?" he said looking around searching for anyone who might be a chaperone to the girl. "Oh, no, I came with Mama, Mr Dudley. But I am to wait for her here while she talks with Mr Moray. I have already been to see Ladies' Wear..."

"Hmm."

"And she had been gone quite a long time, too." she said while drawing circles with her fingers on the counter. "How about some company, while you are waiting?" Flora's face lit up and she nodded eagerly. "Maybe you could teach me some more about the Paradise, Mr Dudley? There is a lot more I can fit into my head!"

"Oh, I am sure that is right, Miss Flora." Dudley chuckled "Only, unfortunately I have some business needing attending myself, but…" he looked up and caught sight of someone who would be perfect for the job. "Arthur!"

"Yes, Mr Dudley, sir!" The boy rushed to his side.

"Could you keep Miss Flora company, while she is compelled to wait here?"

"Of course, Mr Dudley, sir." he sounded a little reluctant, but then a reassuring smile appeared on his face and Dudley bid them goodbye.

"So..." - Arthur scratched his head, trying to come up with something to say - "how about a private tour while you're waiting?"

Flora looked unimpressed. "I have been to the Paradise before, you know."

"But not with me." He sounded a little affronted. "I was born here, actually. I know everything there is to know about the place. All the secrets, shortcuts, everything." he boasted.

"Ok." she shrugged. Anything would be better than standing here, she thought. They began to move, Arthur cleverly manoeuvring between the hurrying customers and staff and soon they found themselves below stairs. "So, this is the storage room, where we...store the goods that arrive." Arthur pointed to a room full of neatly packed boxes and packages of different shapes and sizes. Flora popped her head in and looked around. Her eyes settled on a big, oddly shaped package. "What is that?" she asked Arthur. "It has such a strange shape. And it is almost as big as a man."

Arthur looked then shook his head. "To be honest, I don't rightly know it myself, but it has arrived with the morning delivery. Mr Moray warned us to be very careful with it. It must be one of his great schemes, I say!" He smiled then escorted Flora out of the room. They started down the hallway.

"Were you actually born here, in the store?" she asked him a moment later.

"Well, not in the store but just outside, in the loading bays. There." He pointed into the dark alleyway as they passed it. "But it was not called the Paradise then, but Emmerson's." Flora started to listen to him with genuine interest, which gave Arthur enough confidence to continue. He straightened himself and cleared his throat. "And the place was much smaller then, as well, if you can imagine it. All that you can see here, well, that is all Mr Moray's doing. He is a mighty fine businessman! He built up the Paradise from nothing and I have been here the whole time to see it." He smiled proudly. "And he will do many grand things yet! I'll be here for those too, wouldn't miss it for the world! No one can run the Paradise like him!"

Flora stopped in her tracks and looked at Arthur. The boy couldn't understand what went wrong, but he could feel the atmosphere had changed between us. Suddenly he felt chilly. Then he realized who is he talking to and what had he been saying to her.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that..." he said, red in the face "Mr Weston is a fine businessman, he is! I just...well.."

"I think I should go back. Mama must be wondering where I have gone. I wouldn't want to worry her." Flora turned around and headed back for the main entrance. She hesitantly took one step to the right, then to the left. She realized she had never been below stairs before. "I can walk back with you." Arthur rushed to her side, desperately trying to make right. "If someone is not familiar with the grounds it is easy to..." He stopped short and chastised himself for speaking out of turn once again. "What I mean is, I know a shortcut."

Flora nodded reluctantly but didn't say a word the whole way back.

* * *

"Since you asked, Katherine, I do have something to stir up the Paradise a little. Or, I rather hope it will incite the ladies enough to come to the store and take a look at it. And it might inspire them to purchase."

"And what is it?"

Moray looked at her with a mysterious smile. He remained silent, which made Katherine more annoyed than she should have imagined. She has thought he wouldn't affect her this way, ever again.

"I can see you have regained your old confidence, Moray. Good for you." She pursed up her lips. "Well, fine, don't tell me then. I'll be back to see it sooner or later, anyway."

"Oh, I know. But I wouldn't want to rob you from the pleasurable experience of a surprise."

"How thoughtful of you, Moray." She said bitterly, then bid goodbye. She was fuming with anger even as she stepped into the carriage with Flora tailing close behind her. The girl sensed her annoyance and said nothing. In any case, she had her own thoughts to keep her occupied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Will you teach me French?" Denise jerked her head up. They were snuggled up comfortably in their usual place in the Great Hall. The store has been closed for some hours and they enjoyed the peaceful stillness around them. "French?" Moray looked down at her, seeing her eyes filled with determination. Denise sat up straighter so she was at eye-level with him. "I've been thinking and I ought to know it, you know, if I want to make it in the world of business. Paris is the centre of fashion. And you speak the language, don't you?"

"Yes, I am quite adept at it." Moray smiled at her. "But I don't know whether I would make a good teacher. Besides, when would these supposed language lessons take place, exactly? I hardly see you as it is. You are always hurrying to do this and that."

"Oh, I would find the time."

"Really? Then we must do it, for I would finally see more of you." He teased her gently. A mischievous gleam sneaked into his eyes. "And you know, if you would really like to study the French, I could teach you a lot more about them, besides their language. They are quite skilled in many other areas, besides fashion." His hands slowly travelled down her back, bringing her closer.

"Oh, really? And are you quite adept at those arts as well?" Denise smiled at him and moved her head closer until their lips almost touched. "As a matter of fact..." Moray chuckled. "I'll let you to be the judge of that!"

* * *

"It is so heavy, Mr Moray, I cannot rightly say we can bear it much longer!" Sam exclaimed as with the help of two other employees they struggled to bring a huge package into Ladieswear.

"You can rest in a minute, Sam, it is almost done. Just set it right there, in the middle! Careful! This will be the perfect centrepiece for the department. I want it to be the very first thing the ladies see when they wander into Ladieswear!"

"But what is it Mr Moray?" Sam asked, wiping sweat off his forehead. Susie came up behind him and stared curiously at the unfolding scene. "You will see at once!" Moray exclaimed excitedly "But first, we have to unpack it! Girls, can you assist, please?"

While they proceeded to unpack the mysterious package, Moray stood back and watched. He really hoped this idea would have the effect that he had desired. Clara came to stand beside Moray and cocked a questioning eyebrow at him. "You will soon see for yourself Clara!" Moray winked at her. "But, as we wait, there is something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Yes, Mr Moray, sir?"

"As you most certainly know, Denise is leaving the Paradise."

"Yes, sir, she will be sorely missed."

"Yes... And as you are the senior girl here...I thought since we will now need a new Head of Ladieswear, it is time that you tried your best at the position."

Clara knew this to come, or at least hoped, so she wasn't entirely surprised. She knew perfectly well that she was second choice, that all of this has come about because Denise is leaving. But she swallowed her pride and put on a grateful smile. She simply had to grab at every opportunity she could get. "Thank you Mr Moray, I shan't disappoint you or the Paradise."

"I have every confidence in you, Clara. I know this was a long time coming for you, so relish every second of it. And this" he pointed towards the half unpacked package "can be your first order of business. Let's see how you manage it!"

As the last of the wrapping was removed, they could finally see what the package held inside. It looked like an overgrown doll, almost as big as a man. Susy leaned over curiously to see better.

"The Enchantress of Paris!" Moray exclaimed "A woman so exquisite, her charms know no bounds! Look at this craftsmanship, Susy! Made by the famous Pierre Iman! She is the most lifelike mannequin known to men!"

"Manne-what?" Susy asked, her eyes wide with wonder. Moray smiled at her then instructed Sam and the others to stand the mannequin up. He beckoned everyone to come closer.

"A manneQUINN, Susy, a..a doll, you might say, to display dresses in the most exquisite way! On a real –well, as real as can be – woman! I want you girls, with the guidance of Clara, of course, to dress her up in our finest clothes and make sure she is the first thing the customers notice when they walk in! I want them to adore her, to admire her beauty and grace..."

"Isn't that a little too much to ask from a piece of wax?" Clara muttered under her breath.

* * *

"I'm sure it blinked."

"Of course it did." Clara said completely unbothered, not even looking up from the books.

"But I saw it." Susy insisted.

"You think you saw it. That's not the same thing, Susy." Clara repeated, for what seemed like the hundredth time to her. Ever since Sam and the others set the mannequin in its appropriate place and Clara and Susy were left alone with it, Susy has been watching the doll suspiciously, stating now and again that she had seen it move. Clara was determined not to encourage Susy's fantasy, even though the doll unsettled her a bit too. But she would rather die first than to admit that. She shook her head and concentrated on the figures in front of her. Something didn't add up, but perhaps she had made a mistake somewhere.

"But it looks just like a real woman! How do they make it like that?" Susy eyed the mannequin dubiously, extending her arm towards it then jerking it back as if burned by fire.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Clara exclaimed, shutting the book impatiently, then marched toward Susy. "It's just a doll! Surely you are not afraid of a piece of wax?" She touched the doll's arm, trying not to show any trepidation. "See? Nothing happened. It won't bite you" – she said, – "you can do anything to it" – she pushed it first gently, but then a little stronger. The smile quickly faded from her face as the doll finally lost its balance and fell over with a loud crash. Susy let out a little scream as the doll's head rolled off. They stared in stunned silence as the head finally came to a stop in the middle of the room.

"You killed her!" Susie exclaimed, her tone suggesting that she was not entirely devastated by this development.

"No, I didn't!" Clara countered anxiously, a sudden knot forming in her stomach. "It was never alive!" She sighed and crouched down. "Come and help me get it up! Before someone sees it!"

"I won't touch that thing!"

"Susy, if you don't get down here at this minute, I swear to you this doll will hurt you, 'cause I will smack you with it meself!"

Susy crouched down sulkily and tried to stand the mannequin's body up. The damage must've been more extensive then they had first imagined, because as Susy lifted the doll, its torso separated from its legs. "Oops." Clara looked over to her and sighed in frustration. "You know what? Don't help anymore. Just stand guard at the door and tell me if someone's coming."

"Oh, thank God!" Susy said and let the body fall to the floor once more.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Clara asked Susy, biting her nail. "Do you think anyone will notice?"

Susy leaned back and squinted her eyes at the mannequin. She walked round the doll, scrutinizing every inch of it. "Well, I don't think anything is amiss with it. Expect for that crack in its face." She pointed out helpfully. Clara grunted. "Ohh, what do we do now?! This whole thing is your fault!"

"How is this my fault?! You are the one who pushed it..."

"Yes, but it was for your sake. If you wouldn't be so naive and stupid that a doll can come to life, then I wouldn't have to prove that it ain't alive! I believe I will be the first Head of Ladieswear in The Paradise's history who got promoted and sacked the very same day!"

"It's not that bad...Perhaps we can cover up somehow..." Susy screwed up her face in thinking. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "We can ask Denise! She will surely have an idea!"

"Of course she will!" Clara exclaimed in mock relief. "My first day on the job and I am already running to her for help!"

"Well I don't know what else we could..."

"Of course you don't!" Clara interrupted angrily then stormed out of Ladieswear to seek out Denise.


End file.
